


Hands

by dorothymalfoy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymalfoy/pseuds/dorothymalfoy
Summary: What Chloe might have been thinking on that fateful night in Season 5a.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Hands

His hands are majestic. She can't believe that these hands, strong enough to kill, to put stars and planets in the sky, are holding her like the most delicate thing to have ever existed. She can't believe it's his touch, as feather- like and soft as butterfly wings, bringing her pleasure again and again, never denying her anything, and instead giving and giving, untiring. She cannot think of anything else that can even come close to what he makes her feel, he, the most experienced of lovers, putting all his art and expertise in pleasing and pleasuring her.   
And she knows, she feels it in every move and sigh, that this is all of her. That he's putting everything, trying to convey with actions what he can't articulate with words: He loves her. Everything, inside out. And oh, what a feeling it is to be loved by him. By Lucifer Morningstar.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote as I was listening to the song "Hands" by Eivør.


End file.
